


Primal Shorts

by JZcatt



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Other, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-13 15:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20584901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JZcatt/pseuds/JZcatt
Summary: Bits and shorts taken out of my main story, Primal.





	Primal Shorts

The little licks soon turned into a gentle nip that made him mewl without meaning to. This seemed to encourage the nipper with stronger licks to his clavicle. The hand holding him by the edge of his shirt moved to hold against the wall as another hand traveled downward closer to edge of shirt towards his pelvis _he forgot that he no longer had his shorts _the hand began to try and massage his pelvis and his mewl got a lot higher in pitch. He could feel his magic gathering and soon enough he had a slick entrance that one of the fingers graciously dug into. 

“Alpha!” He called. His face was bright red and only felt more heat rush to his face when he heard the lewd sounds echo in the cavern. “Alpha please!” A second finger entered his magic and he _moaned. _He thought back to all of his miserable life and realized he had never been _fucked _before and here was this Alpha given him all he never knew he wanted. The fingers inside began to turn and twist and _curl_. “Stop playing with me!” He screamed and mewled again. This only encouraged the alpha more. After another small bit of scissoring his never-been used pussy, the human added a third finger. 

His mewling turned into screaming turned to mewling. Again. The alpha began to stretch him and then began to play with his clit. He never knew how sensitive he was, until a tiny pinch drew him over the edge. “ALPHA.” He called out and at that moment as he was lost in a wave of pleasure, the Alpha bit him. He felt his magic being drained, but he only thought it was because of the intense _first_ organism of that kind.


End file.
